


I'm Home

by hidingthetruthbehindamask



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6203305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidingthetruthbehindamask/pseuds/hidingthetruthbehindamask
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert receives the text he's been waiting for since Aaron  left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Home

**Author's Note:**

> An Idea I had that I would have liked to have happened when Aaron returned to the village after coming back from Ireland

“I'm Home.”

Those two words light up the tiny screen and slice through like a knife, his breath catches in his throat and his heart begins to beat wildly against his chest as his brain registers what those two little words mean. He's back, Aaron is finally back. Robert pushes himself up from the desk he's sat behind and races out of the door towards the pub. He walks as fast as his leg will allow him pushing past Adam who is walking towards him trying to engage him in a conversation but he isn't listening, all Robert is thinking about is seeing Aaron again for the first time in two weeks. All he wants and cares about in that moment is seeing the man he loves.

“Where is he?” Robert asks Chas as soon as he enters the pub, he can hear people whispering about Aaron which confuses him until he clocks the guilty look on Chas's face and before he even has time to ask her what she's done now she cuts him off by gesturing to the back room. Robert swallows the lump that has formed in his throat as he makes his way around the bar and before he can make his way to the back room Chas grabs his arm.

“Maybe he'll talk to you cause he sure as hell doesn't want to talk to me right now.” Chas says with guilt written across her face, Robert doesn't bother to ask her what's happened all he wants to do is see Aaron and make sure he is Ok. He pauses outside the closed door for what feels like forever, he's trying to find the courage to open the door cause he doesn't know whether Aaron will want to see him, his heart is pounding against his chest and his head is racing at million miles an hour as he finally finds the courage to push the handle down and open the door. 

His heart is in his throat as he finds Aaron sat at the dining room table, tears streaming down in his face which he quickly wipes away when he sees that Robert has walked in, Robert has to use every bit of self control he has not to run up to Aaron and wrap his arms around him cause all he wants is to make all the pain go away cause seeing Aaron hurting eats him up inside.

“Hey, got your text. Chas said I could come through, you alright?” Robert says slowly taking a step towards Aaron cause he's not sure if Aaron wants him or anybody else for that matter anywhere near him right now.

“They know.” Aaron whispers but Robert still hears him, he lets out a small sigh.

“I figured as much when I walked in, how did they find out?” Robert says as he leans on the chair across for Aaron.

“Mum, she told them. The police were here, think they were giving her an update and she lost her temper with them and shouted out for the whole pub to hear as I walked back in. I didn't want this Robert, I didn't want any of it. I didn't want the whole village knowing! Now everyone is gonna look at me like I'm some pathetic victim.” Aaron says trying to hold back the tears. Robert took a seat across for Aaron. 

“Nobody is gonna see you as a pathetic victim because you aren't, you are the strongest person I know. Aaron look at me.” Robert says putting his hand over Aaron's and Aaron looks up at him and Robert looks into his tear filled eyes.  
“It's gonna be Ok I promise, we will get through this together. Your mum cares about you, she wants him to go down for this. We all do and we are gonna make damn sure he pays for what he did. Don't worry about everyone knowing cause they are gonna see how strong you are, they aren't gonna see a victim they are gonna see a survivor cause that's what you are and I am so proud of you Aaron.” Robert says giving Aaron's hand a squeeze, Aaron gives him a small smile in return.

“Thank you Robert, for everything.” Aaron said as Chas came into the back room.

“Can we talk?” Chas asks Aaron as Robert stood up.

“I'll leave you too it.” Robert said and Aaron stood up and gave Robert a hug, Robert wrapped his arms around Aaron, he'd waited two weeks for him to return and even longer to hold Aaron in his arms again. They were broken apart by Chas clearing her throat. 

“I'll text you later.” Aaron said, Robert gave him a small smile and left Aaron and Chas to talk as he made his way back to the scrap yard all he could smell on his clothing was Aaron and it made him smile. Aaron was back, his Aaron was back and he was gonna do whatever it took to make sure Aaron wouldn't have to leave again.


End file.
